The Little Surprise
by LaChicaLOCA
Summary: First fic..it'a about a hypered, lovable little girl who shows up at Kong and guess who she belongs to? twists and turns what are the Gorillaz going ta do! rated T for language and of course Murdoc


Ok my first fanfic so …it may be a little rusty in the beginning but it will progress in time. So sit back and enjoy the story!

Murdoc: yes let's get on with ANOTHER pathetic fanfiction…why am I 'ere again?

LaChicaLOCO: because I asked you too…and because I have your Rojo Diablo hostage.

Murdoc: rojo Diablo?

LaChicaLOCO: your bass

Murdoc: wot!

LaChicaLOCO: on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz…but do own Sophie and Frida.

So our story begins at Kong studios on a cloudy, cool day in the landfill. Ah, the smell of rotten garbage and carcasses filled the nostrils of the basset Murdoc Niccals as he stood on the balcony with a half-empty bottle of beer. One can say Mud's was not a responsible man, let alone a very risky individual himself. He never kept clean due to his satanic beliefs but still it annoyed the band members. His Winnebago a complete mess not to mention the smell and his pesky habits…ie bringing different women in his mobile home every night, his constant beatings on poor ol' 2-D, and insulting people. The man was also selfish and self absorbed. As many time as noodle explained to the basset that people don't like individuals with too much pride they can end up alone. Of course Murdoc would ignore the axe princess telling her to bugger off and spare him the lecture. But all this was about to change when an unexpected surprise arrives at Kong.

Murdoc took one last chug of his beverage and chucked the bottle out into the landfill hitting a clueless zombie on the head.

" score" Murdoc chuckled and walked back inside the studio kitchen where Russel was cooking breakfast on the skillet. Mmmm, eggs and bacon.

Murdoc looked over Russel's shoulder watching the breakfast sizzle.

" Hey lards"

" what do you want Murdoc" Russel sighed flipping the bacon on its other side.

" nothin'"

" well good because this is mine…I took the time and effort, so if you want I can make you some but your gonna have to wait."

Murdoc shrugged as Russel went to the sink to wash his hands.

" I'll be right back don't take my food man." Russel left the kitchen and Murdoc watched as the bacon sizzled. His mouth began to water and contemplated whether he should or shouldn't take one. But Russel told him no…Murdoc turned his back away from temptation, he then glanced at the skillet again this time smirking.

Russel came back with a clean towel to wipe his hands with, smiling. He realized Murdoc was no longer in the kitchen. Russel walked towards his breakfast that was cooking on the stove anticipating to eat his feast. It was not till then that his grin turned into a frown when he noticed that all his bacon was gone leaving the eggs still frying. Russel clenched his fists.

"MURDOC!"

Murdoc heard Russels yell and sniggered releasing a satisfied burp. He threw himself on the dusty couch in the lounge and turned on the T.V. HE propped his legs up on the coffee table and took a sip of his beer. Changing channel after channel he stopped once he saw the commercial he did for, promoting Motorola cell phones. He smirked and raised the volume up on the T.V watching himself sell a bloody phone.

"I look good" he mumbled to himself.

Soon the door bell rang and Murdoc turned. It rang again and Murdoc let out an irritated grunt as he rose the volume up even higher . Unfortunately the sound of the door ringing did not stop . Murdoc turned the T.V off and threw the remote on the lazy boy couch across from him.

"Dullard get the door!" he yelled but no response.

As the annoying rings continued , no one else in Kong seemed to notice that someone was at the door except Murdoc.

" wot the bloody hell is goin' on, has everyone gone def?" Murdoc stood up and walked towards the door with his beer still in his hands.

" ok ok, hold onto your trousers." He yelled.

He opened the door as the waft of landfill smells filled his nostrils but did not bother him. He saw no one in front of him and shrugged closing the door. He thought it was just a bunch of kids playing a prank on the basset.

" bloody kids" he mumbled a was about to walk away till the door bell rang again. Murdoc clenched his fists and stormed to the door opening as if the hinges to it were about to rip off due to his frustration.

"WOT!" he yelled. He still saw no one in front of him till he heard someone clear their throat below him. Murdoc looked down and saw a little girl with big brown eyes and curly black hair look up at him. She was wearing yellow overalls with a matching t-shirt and sweater holding little tattered doll . Next to the child was a pink suitcase and a duffle bag. Murdoc glared at the child wondering how she managed to get this far to Kong without encountering a zombie.

Murdoc stood up straight and cocked an eyebrow at the child.

" uh wot do you want?" he spat out. The little girl smiled and continued to stare at murdoc.

" look little girl, I don't do girl scout cookies ok"

She still reminded silent staring at murdoc which annoyed the basset.

"Can. You. Speak?" Murdoc said slowly articulatining his words as f the girl was mentally challenged. The girl still grinned and nodded her head Murdoc's question.

"well then wot are you doing 'ere?" he asked

"…."

" do you want an autograph or something?" he asked randomly pulling out a piece of paper from wherever and a pen.

" I don't want an autograph" she said in an Spanish accent.

" ah it finally speaks…well then girly wot are you doin 'ere"

"I came to see you" she said sweetly.

" wot…where is your Motha?"

" she's in Africa"

"did she just dump you 'ere how did you get ova here?"

"I took a plane from New York city then she put me on a cab and it drove me here."

Murdoc stared at the girl.

" all by yourself…where-"

" oh wow" she shrieked running inside the studio passing the basset. She ran to the little coffee table in front of the plasma and the picked up the little toy robot and began playing with it.

" OI!" Murdoc ran over to the girl and snatched the toy away from her. She did not react but kept a sweet smile on her face as Murdoc glared at her.

" didn't your parents tell you not to go into strangers houses" he snapped at her . He was surprised that this kid was not afraid of him. Usually kids would scream or cry when he would simply glanced towards their direction.

" look, where is your mum?"

" I told you in Africa"

" why the heck is she in Africa?"

" she's in a water purification program with many other colleagues helping the civilians of Darfur get clean drinking water."

Murdoc cocked an eyebrow a bit impressed that such a little girl was using big words.

" well then where is your dad?"

The girl smiled

" I'm looking at him" she grinned.

" hehe, you're very funny , cheeky …cheeky lil…wait wot did you say."

" you're my daddy!"

The little girl ran to him with her doll at hand and hugged his legs. Murdoc looked down at the girl with wide eyes feeling a light headed and suddenly passed out on the carpet ground with a loud thump.

Ok what do you think? REVIEW porfavor (please)


End file.
